


Он улыбался.

by DiventareUnMare



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Horror, M/M, Mental Instability, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiventareUnMare/pseuds/DiventareUnMare
Summary: - Кто здесь?- Ты.- Кто это?!- Кто ты? Даже ты сам не знаешь ответ на этот вопрос.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Он улыбался.

**Author's Note:**

> Счастливого Хеллоуина!

Холодно.

Пальцы скользят по шершавой поверхности пола. 

С потолка капает что-то и попадает ему за шиворот. Он трет шею и подносит ладонь к глазам. Бесполезно, здесь темно, как в коробке. Окон нет. 

В нос ударяет ржавый запах. 

Кровь?

С потолка? Что?..

Он очнулся какое-то время назад. Какое-то. Как определить время в темной комнате, где ты видишь что-то только если ты это чувствуешь?

_Что-то чувствуешь? Ты способен на это?_

\- Кто здесь?

_Ты._

\- Кто это?!

_Кто ты? Даже ты сам не знаешь ответ на этот вопрос._

\- Я не понимаю, что тебе нужно?! Это ты привел меня сюда?!

_Ты сам привел себя сюда._

Шорох. Он слышит, как по полу что-то передвигается, маленькое, перебирая тонкими ножками. Пауки?

_Ты все еще их боишься? Я думал, ты вырос._

\- Да кто ты такой?! Где ты?!

_Я здесь._

\- Очень смешно!

_Кто-то смеется?_

Его руке стало щекотно – что-то ползло вверх внутри левого рукава. Он вскакивает с места, отчаянно тряся левой рукой, попутно заворачивая рукав.

_Там ничего нет._

\- Я чувствую его! Я чувствую его кожей! 

У него закружилась голова. В глазах, наверное, потемнело, хотя, трудно было сказать, ведь темнота – все, что окружало его сейчас. И голос.

_Так ты можешь? Что-то чувствовать? Или тебе кажется, что ты что-то чувствуешь?_

Ему кажется, что по спине ползут миллионы пауков. Он забирается ладонями под рубашку и буквально впивается ногтями в свою спину. Ему хочется вспороть кожу – так сильно она чесалась.

Непрекращающийся зуд отвлекал от главной проблемы – настырного всезнающего голоса, обладатель которого скрылся в темноте комнаты. 

С потолка капало. Капли ударялись об пол с глухим звуком, так гулко, будто комната была пустой. Но она не была.

 _Верно. Она не пустая._

\- Кто ты?

_Я тот, из-за кого комната не пустая._

\- Как я здесь оказался?

_Так же, как и в прошлый раз._

\- И как же я оказался здесь в прошлый раз?

 _Так же, как и в позапрошлый._

\- Ты не ответишь на этот вопрос, не так ли?

_Я ответил. Но тебя не устраивает мой ответ, и поэтому ты злишься. Как и в прошлый раз._

\- У тебя есть имя?

Запах крови усилился.

_Мое имя такое же, как и у тебя._

\- Тайлер? Твое имя Тайлер?

_Да._

\- Наконец-то, хоть одну вещь я знаю точно.

_Разве тебя не беспокоит, что у кого-то еще есть твое имя?_

Спина перестала чесаться. Тайлер сделал несколько шагов в темноту, вытянув вперед руку, чтобы не ткнуться лбом в стену, но стены не было. Он сделал еще несколько шагов. Звук капающей воды стал тише. Тайлер удалялся от источника звука. Спину саднило. 

_Ты не боишься пауков?_

\- Ты сам сказал, что их нет. 

_Я не говорил, что пауков нет. Я сказал: «Там ничего нет»._

\- Так они есть?

_Ты боишься?_

\- ...Нет. Пожалуй, нет.

_Хорошо._

Тайлер продолжает идти.

 _А темнота?_

\- Ты надоедаешь, мне нужно выбраться отсюда.

_Ты не знаешь, как выбраться отсюда, ты никогда не знаешь._

\- Если я буду ничего не делать, будет хуже.

_Хуже, чем что?_

\- Хуже, чем уже есть.

 _Ты больше не боишься темноты. Ты боялся ее раньше._

\- Да, лет в девять или одиннадцать... Стоп.

Тайлер замер на месте.

\- Я был здесь прежде, а до этого ты сказал, что я сам сюда пришел. Это было десять лет назад?

_Нет, это было не так давно._

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я боялся темноты?

_Ты сказал мне в прошлый раз._

\- ...Ладно.

Он сделал еще пару шагов вперед.

_Ты никуда не придешь._

\- Я никуда не приду, если буду стоять на месте. 

_Ты ходишь по кругу._

\- Нет, я не хожу!

_Ты уверен?_

Тайлер остановился. Он снова услышал, как капли ударяются об пол. Размеренно, словно метроном. 

_Что бы ты ни делал, ты не сдвинешься с места. Тебе никогда не сдвинуться с места._

\- Я уже выбирался отсюда прежде, ты сам говорил мне.

_Ты всегда возвращаешься. Каждый раз ты думаешь, что это – последний, но это не так._

\- Я выберусь.

Тайлер поворачивает направо и начинает идти в другом направлении, все так же протягивая ладонь перед собой. Кромешная тьма абсолютно не помогала. Звук капель начал вновь отдаляться. Этот звук был единственным ориентиром. Голос замолчал, чему Тайлер был несказанно рад. Он продолжал делать осторожные шаги в неизвестность. Тайлер сделал уже много шагов, ожидая, что он вот-вот наткнется рукой на стену, но ее не было. Ни колонн, ни балок, ничего.

В тишине и в темноте одновременно было сложно, поэтому Тайлер решил заговорить с таинственным собеседником снова.

\- Почему ты замолчал?

Голос не отвечал какое-то время, Тайлер успел пройти еще несколько шагов. 

_Ты изменился._

Он вздрогнул. Из-за темноты казалось, что голос звучит сразу отовсюду, будто он звучит в самой его голове.

\- Каким образом?

_Тебя больше не волнует мнение других людей._

\- А должно?

_Так было. Но ты изменился._

\- Кое-кто... Кое-кто научил меня этому.

_Я знаю._

\- Как много ты знаешь?

_Я знаю то, что ты снова пришел туда, откуда начал путь._

\- Черт.

Звук ударяющихся капель вновь приблизился. Неужели он и правда ходит кругами?

Тайлер остановился и сел на пол. Ему нужно было подумать. 

_Я же сказал, тебе не выбраться отсюда. Ты один._

\- Я не один. Ты же здесь.

Ему на голову вновь что-то закапало. Снаружи дождь? Может, здесь просто протекает крыша? Капающая сверху жидкость стала назойливее. Тайлер отодвинулся. Звук ударяющихся о каменный пол капель все еще был равномерным, однако ритм изменился. Теперь у Тайлера есть два ориентира.

\- Какой во всем этом смысл? Что должно произойти?

_Ты знаешь._

\- Я не знаю, поэтому спрашиваю.

_Подумай._

\- Я не...

_У тебя есть время._

\- Время до чего?

_Думай._

Тайлер пригладил волосы и потер ладонями лицо. Темнота давила. Голова начала болеть. 

Он закрыл глаза – нет смысла держать их открытыми. 

Голос сказал думать. Почему Тайлер слушает его? Он до сих пор не знает, где находится, что происходит или как выбраться из этого помещения.

Судя по всему, кроме головы, у Тайлера ничего не болит. Значит, физически, он в порядке.

Он не связан. Более того, он разгуливает здесь, как у себя дома. Значит, его не похитили.

Всезнающий голос отвечает на все вопросы кроме конкретных. Если подумать, что-то показалось Тайлеру странным совсем недавно. Совсем на секунду. 

Конечно, все, что происходит сейчас – странно, но это выбивалось из контекста. Что же это было?

_Ты на верном пути._

Вот оно.

\- Ты читаешь мои мысли?

_В прошлый раз ты думал быстрее. И я не читаю их._

\- Тогда как ты...

_Ты просто думаешь._

Тайлер нахмурился. Некоторое время спустя он открыл глаза. Медленно складка на его лбу разгладилась, злость уступила место удивлению.

\- Я здесь один, – медленно произносит Тайлер.

_Верно._

\- Комната не пустая из-за тебя. И из-за меня тоже. Но я здесь один. 

_Да._

\- Ты не читаешь мои мысли. И тебя зовут как меня.

Голос замолчал.

\- Ты... Это я?

_Бинго._

\- Это невозможно.

_А теперь скажи где ты._

\- Мое... п-подсознание?

_Самый темный уголок твоего подсознания. Здесь хранятся твои страхи._

\- Вот почему ты спрашивал про страхи, ясно...

 _Ты всегда возвращаешься сюда. Всегда, что бы я ни делал. Что бы мы не делали, ты всегда возвращаешься._

\- Почему?

_Я не знаю._

\- Я думал, ты все знаешь?

_А ты все знаешь?_

\- Нет, конечно.

_Это ответ на твой вопрос._

\- Я же сплю сейчас?

_Да._

\- Я надолго здесь?

_Каждый раз по-разному. Сейчас дольше, чем во все прошлые разы вместе взятые._

\- Как отсюда выбраться?

_Я не знаю._

\- Хорошо, как я выбрался отсюда в прошлый раз?

 _Ты проснулся. От страха. Так было всегда, тебя настигал твой самый страшный страх, и ты просыпался._

\- Десять лет назад был страх темноты...

_Ты проснулся мгновенно. Здесь слишком темно._

\- Пауки...

_Ты их всегда ненавидел._

\- Это точно, – Тайлер усмехнулся. – Потом... Мнение других людей? Это еще со средней школы...

_Дети жестоки._

\- Одиночество? 

_Это то, что вытащило тебя в прошлый раз. Я был уверен, что сработает. Но не сработало. Почему? Ты больше..._

\- Я больше не одинок.

_Да. Точно._

\- Получается, у меня больше нет страхов?

_Если бы у тебя их не было, ты бы не попал сюда снова._

\- Да, ты прав. Я прав. – Он кивнул несколько раз. – Интересно разговаривать с собой, знаешь ли.

_Не увлекайся, я не хочу в дурку._

Тайлер захохотал.

_Посмотрите на него. Смеется в самом темном уголке своего подсознания._

\- Это было смешно!

_Тебе не свойствен нарциссизм._

\- Кстати о темноте. Я могу что-нибудь сделать? Голова разболелась, не могу больше.

 _Это твое подсознание. Представь, что здесь стало светлее, хотя... Здесь всегда будет темно._

\- А что с потолка капает? Это же не дождь, верно? Или у моего подсознания есть крыша? – Тайлер усмехнулся.

Голос замолчал.

\- Хей? Тайлер? 

_Кровь._

\- Что?

_Ты был прав, это кровь._

\- Кровь?

_Мне очень жаль._

\- Почему? Почему тебе жаль, Тайлер?

Внезапно помещение, в котором он находился, залило светом. Так неожиданно, что Тайлеру пришлось зажмуриться. Он некоторое время сидел без движения, смотря на тонкую кожу собственных век. Свет так резанул по глазам, что Тайлеру показалось, что он ослеп. Только через минуту он позволил себе открыть глаза.

Кровь. 

Кровь была первым, что он увидел.

Перед глазами танцевали блики, но даже они не мешали увидеть красные, резко выделяющиеся на сером каменном полу лужицы крови. Они медленно росли, кровь все еще капала откуда-то сверху.

Тайлер вдруг похолодел. 

_Мне жаль_ – так сказал он сам себе несколько минут назад.

Значит ли это...

О, нет.

Тайлер смотрит вверх.

Крик замирает в горле. 

На потолке был распят Джош.

***

Кровь капала из отверстий в ладонях, изо рта, из множества ран по всему телу. Его будто приклеили к потолку. Глаза Джоша были открыты. В них застыл страх.

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет... Нет! НЕТ! Кто это сделал?! КТО?!

Тайлер чувствует что-то холодное и металлическое в своей правой руке. Он с трудом отрывает взгляд от тела и смотрит вниз. 

В руках Тайлера окровавленный нож. Он отбрасывает его в сторону и подносит ладони к глазам.

Все красное. 

Это не реально.

Красное.

Он оступается и падает, приземляясь в кровавую лужу.

Красно-красно-красно.

Лужа теплая. Кровь все еще капает сверху.

Красное.

В воздухе стоит запах меди. Он смешан с запахом Джоша.

Кровавое.

Тайлер теряет сознание.

***

Мне так жаль.

***

\- Это всего лишь кошмар, милый. Все в порядке. Я в порядке, вот он я, ну же...

Джош проснулся от крика Тайлера. Тот кричал во сне, метаясь по подушке. С трудом Джошу удалось разбудить его. Тайлер безумно смотрел на него целую минуту, тяжело дыша, а затем сдавил в объятиях.

Джош гладил его по спине, нашептывая успокаивающие слова. Тайлер плакал. Не навзрыд, беззвучно, слезы просто отрывались от его ресниц, падая Джошу на футболку. Объятия он так и не разомкнул. 

\- Хей, все хорошо, – в миллионный раз повторил Джош, предательски зевая. – Это все гроза.

\- Гроза? – тихо проговорил Тайлер.

\- Да, весь вечер льет, как из ведра, мы даже из-за этого не поехали на ужин к твоим родителям. Ты не помнишь?

\- ...Помню.

\- Ну вот.

Джош прильнул к его губам, окончательно убеждая Тайлера в том, что он жив. Вдруг он отстранился.

\- Нам серьезно нужно заделать течь, этот звук раздражает.

Тайлер повернулся туда, куда смотрел Джош. Там стояло ведро, куда капала вода с крыши.

Ведь крыша протекает. Крыша.

\- Я такой идиот.

\- Ты не идиот. Это просто кошмар. Постараешься уснуть снова?

\- ...Хорошо.

\- Хорошо.

Тайлер снова лег на подушку. Джош склонился над ним.

\- Я тебя люблю, Джош, – тихо произнес Тайлер, смотря парню в глаза. Живые глаза.

\- Я знаю. И я тебя.

Джош поцеловал его снова.

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- И тебе.

Еще поцелуй. 

\- Как жаль, что завтра рано вставать... – простонал Джош.

Тайлер улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами. 

\- Так, все, теперь точно спокойной ночи.

Он открывает глаза на секунду. Джош отстраняется и Тайлеру открывается обзор на потолок.

Он моргает два раза чтобы удостовериться. 

На потолке был распят он сам. 

Он улыбался.


End file.
